Crystal Norris
Crystal Stackhouse (née Norris) was a werepanther in "The Southern Vampire Mysteries". A recurring character in the series' fourth, seventh, eighth, and ninth books, Crystal is a shapeshifting werepanther and also the love interest of Jason Stackhouse. She is introduced during a New Year's Eve party, at Merlotte's, as Jason's date, and is of the very few of werepanthers that exist. History Dead to the World In Dead to the World, looking for a good time, werepanther Crystal accepts a date for New Year's Eve with Jason after meeting him at Wal-Mart. After suffering a miscarriage, she had been excused from her responsisbility to contribute to the pack because she is too inbred and can barely change with the moon. She sees Jason as an exciting challenge and a chance for a different life. But fellow Hotshot werepanther Felton Norris is so obsessed with Crystal that he kidnaps Jason and bites him until he is turned. Ii is a warped attempt to level the playing field, feeling that if Jason is a panther, Crystal will not find him as desirable. Sookie and Sam go to Calvin Norris and are able to rescue Jason, and Felton pays for his crime at the claws of the pack rather than go to the police. All Together Dead In All Together Dead, after suffering another miscarriage, Crystal becomes pregnant again, so she and Jason marry. Although she makes her vows, she isn't sincere. From Dead to Worse In From Dead to Worse, Crystal begins an affair with Dove Beck, one of Jason's co-workers. She further jeopardizes her marriage by spending money recklessly, a task she is encouraged in by a bespelled Tanya Grissom on behalf of Sandra Pelt. Suspecting that the lovers will meet at his house while he is on errands, Jason arranges for both Calvin and Sookie to witness them together. Because Calvin stood for Crystal at the wedding and she is pregnant, he will take her punishment. Sookie stood for Jason, so Jason chooses to have her deliver the punishment instead of doing it himself. Sookie has no choice but to break Calvin's "claw" just as Crystal broke her vows, and she brings a brick down on his hand. Dead and Gone In Dead and Gone, Crystal moves back to Hotshot but continues to be a presence in Jason's life. When she drops by his house and finds Mel Hart waiting for him, she taunts Mel until he slaps her unconscious, and he leaves her in the truck, still out cold, as he goes into Jason's house to settle his nerves. While he's inside, she is found by Lochlan and Neave, who crucify her in Merlotte's parking lot in their depraved version of fun. Jason and Sookie both mourn the loss of Jason's child and are saddened by Crystal's death, believing that, for all her sins, she did not deserve to die afraid and alone at the hands of two twisted and perverted fairies . Physical Appearance Crystal is thin and intense, with short, curly, dusty-looking black hair, Crystal looks younger than her real mid-twenties age. Powers and Abilities Crystal is a werepanther. Werepanthers are stronger than humans and possibly stronger than most werewolves. It is also probable that meth has the same effects on werepanthers as V has for werewolves. A werepanther has the ability to shift form from human to panther and has the same abilities and traits as panthers. Appearances Category:Characters Category:Deceased characters Category:Supernatural Category:Werepanthers Category:Dead to the World characters Category:All Together Dead characters Category:From Dead to Worse characters Category:Dead and Gone characters